The Path we go
by izzie551
Summary: Bella and Edward are recent college graduates and are starting their life together. An unexpected phone call from Edwards brother changes the path they thought they were going.
1. Chapter 1

Bella Pov

Rang Rang

"Hey Bella can you get that" my Fiancé Edward asked

"Yep sure" "Hello Bella speaking"

"Hey Bella its John "John was Edward's older brother

"Hey John I'll just go get Edward for you" I said

"Can you put me on speaker phone what I want to talk about something that affects both of you" John replied nervously

I beckoned over Edward "Hey Bro what's up "Edward asked

"well ….umm ok Nessie's pregnant and well that breaks the rules Maria made when we married and the baby's father is not in the picture and she's four months now so she was been hiding it from us and well.."

"John man slowed down so Nessie's pregnant "Edward said "and your bitch of a wife isn't happy and wants her out but its ok for her drop kick son and his baby mama to live with you "I butted in "And she said it's only fair that we take Nessie's in because you guys looked after Edward because Senior and Liz passed away." "I'm I right John"

"Wow Bella it's like you can read minds and boy did you sound like Maria "John replied jokingly

"Don't you dare liken me that she devil John" I shirked

"Sorry B but yeah you about summed it up "John said now sound quite deflated

"Hey John how about B and I have a chat and see what we can do and give you a called back soon" Edward replied

"Ok, thanks guys don't ..."

"Yeah we know John we call you back soon, Bye John "Edward cut in quickly

"Bye guys and thanks for even think about" John said and hung up

"Umm so wow "said Edward looking at me shocked. I wasn't surprised that Edward was shocked because Nessie was only 8 years younger than Edward and Edward saw Ness as more of a baby sister than his niece

Both John and Edward were what you called oops babies John was born when their parents Edward Sr. and Elizabeth were 20 and Edward joined the family 12 years later when Ed and Liz were both in high paying jobs. John followed in the family tradition and Vanessa Eden Masen was born when John and Maggie John's first wife were 21 years old.

When Ed and Liz passed away in a car crash when Edward was 11 John and Maggie took him in and raise him as their own. Two years later Maggie passed away from a brain aneurysm. Edward helped out with 5 year old Nessie while John worked so that strengthened the bond between Ness and Edward. When John meet Maria when Edward was 15 and Nessie was 7 she wormed her way into their lives and got pregnant five months into the relationships so John married Maria 2 weeks after the finding out sadly Maria miscarried when she was five months old. So in the space of two months Edward went from a family of three to a family of six. Maria's two kids Carlos then 10 and Nettie then 8 moved in and in Edward's words took over the house and that's when Edward started counting down the days till he could move out and go to college. Edward moved out just after his 18th birthday and moved to Seattle to attend the University of Washington. That's where Edward and I met on the day both of us moved in to your dorms. One of Edward's roommates Emmett was dating one of my roommates Rosalie.

Edwards and my relationship started off slowly when compare to your other roommates Jasper and Alice's relationship who started dating within minutes of first meeting. College passed quite quickly with the six of us moving into an apartment at the beginning of sophomore year. I graduated with an English literature degree, Edward with pre-med, Alice with Fashion design degree, Jasper with history and education degree, Rosalie with automotive engineering degree and Emmett with Physical education degree.

All Six of us stayed in Seattle Edward is in his last year of medical school Jas and Em both teach at a local high school Rosalie has open a garage which rebuild vintage cars, Alice owned a small clothing boutique while I worked at a local publishing firm

My young years were a lot less tragic compare to Edwards. My parents divorced when I was two and I lived with mom Renee in Phoenix till I was 15 and then moved to Forks to live with my dad Charlie. Both of my parents remarried Renee married Phil my childhood baseball coach. I liked Phil he was the ying to mom yang and was perfect for her. Dad remarried when I was 18 he married Sue the wife of his best friend who had passed away a year earlier. I gained two siblings from Charlie's marriage Leah who was a year older than me and worked at the Seattle Zoo in the wolf enclosure. And Seth who was three years younger than me and worked at Rosalie's garage and loved it.

"So can we take her in Bella" Edward said breaking me out of my trance I looked up at him and saw his conflicted face I knew exactly what he was thinking. He was thinking that he was still finishing medical school, we lived in a two bedroom apartment and both of us were saving up to buy a house for after Edward graduated medical school. But on the flip side Nessie meant the world to both Edward and I and we would do anything for that girl.

"Yeah Edward I think we can .Yeah it will be hard but that girl needs us and well Marias a bitch let's get Ness out of there as soon as possible "I said with a grin on my face

"Really" Edward asked with his crocked grin spreading across his face as he plucked me up into his arms

"Yea" I said as I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed with all my might.

Edward quickly took control of the kiss as he backed as into our bedroom and lowered us on to our unmade bed.

"Shouldn't we ring your brother back babe" I asked Edward as he started kissing my neck

"Bell I must not be doing a good job at this if you are thinking about John right now" Edward said looking up at me with his fuck me eyes. I scolded at him and pushed him of me and walked back towards the living to put John out of this misery.

I picked up the phone and dial Johns home number hoping Maria was the one that answered I felt like abusing her a little today I could help but laugh to myself, Edward give me a 'Bella don't 'look but I didn't care.

"Hello Masen residents Maria speaking" I shudder as I heard Maria's snobby voice on the other end of the telephone

"Hello Maria its Bella here" I said in a sickly sweet voice

"Oh hello Bella "Maria replied a lot less happy than before.

"Maria can I please speak to John so Edward and I could help you with your screwed up rules which lets Carlos and his baby mama live in Johns house, living off Johns money but Johns daughter cannot live in said house because you said so" I asked Maria

"It's my house too "Maria counted

"Is that really all you have to say Maria well you better put John on then "I said. I heard Maria growl as she passed the phone to John I put on speaker phone so we could both talk to John.

"Hey Guys that was quick "said John

"Yeah thanks to you cockblocker" Edward muttered under his breath

"What was that bro on second thought don't worry so what did you decide and before you tell me if you can take her in I'll make it work somehow "John stated quickly

"John, Nessie's very welcome to come live with us "Edward said softly

"Yeah I can flight out like tomorrow and come get her away from the wicked wife of the south but only if I get to abuse her again" I said smugly

"Wow ok let's say Bella you fly out in two days and yes you can" John said with the last bit a quietly.

"Ok see you in two days John, Tell Nessie we love her and will see her soon" I said.

**Let me know what you think this is my first story in ages**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella Pov **

"Bells where should I put this "Edward asked holding up one of his textbooks.

"Are you using it this year" I asked barely looking up from making up the bed in the spare room which soon will be Nessie's.

"No …. So I put it in the living room bookshelf then" Edward said looking so proud of himself I couldn't help but laugh to myself as I watched his ass walk towards the living room. "Are we done now babe please say we are done" he whined

"Yes we are done" I said smiling up at him

"Good" and I picked up me up and swung me over his shoulder and made his way toward our bedroom and dropped me on to the bed and nestled his way between my legs. He started kissing his way down my neck as he unbuttoned my shirt. By the time his sweet kisses reached my boobs I had his t-shirt off and was making quick work of his jeans. I hooked my toes into the waistband of his jeans and started pulling them down I could feel his cotton covered cock against my yoga pant covered crotch "you're not wearing any panties Bella" Edward all but growled into my ear. All I could do was look up at him and grin at him. I felt Edwards hand run down to the waist band of my yoga pants and I lifted up so he could. And then we heard two loud bangs on the front door.

"Open up fuckers" Emmett's loud voice boomed into the apartment

"Shoot me now" Edward groaned into my neck as I pushed him over to the other side of the bed. Edward now had his best puppy dog look as pulled my yoga pants back up and started to button my shirt up

"Noise control Edward, if we leave him out there the neighbours will ring noise control….. again "I replied "Get dressed Edward" I said walking through the open bedroom door and towards the apartment door "I'll open the door if you apologies for swearing Mr McCarty mounded of young minds"

"Do it Em, she's not kidding "I heard Alice's 'don't mess with my 'voice tell Emmett.

"I'm so very sorry sweet beautiful _bella_ Bella" Emmett said in a very sarcastic manor.

"_bella_ means beautiful Em "I heard Edward say walking towards the door now redressed and rearranged so to speak

I smiled at Edward and the turn and opened the door and was welcomed by the set of my four best friends and college roommates. I grab Edward's hand and pulled him towards the couch knowing my friends would make themselves at home and they did. Jasper walked over to his favourite chair and pulled Alice onto his lap. Emmett all but ran over to the other couch and throws himself onto it and stretched out. Rose closed the door behind her and sat on the other armchair.

"You alright there bro you look a bit …. frustrated "Emmett said grinning at both of us

"Nope not frustrated at all Em "Edward said jokily. I looked over at Edward and could all but see his face change from joking to serious and I knew he was thinking about Nessie. I leant over and kissed his forehead where worry lines were forming.

"Eww yuck PDA" Emmett moans at us "so if you're not 'frustrated' bro what took you so long to answer the door you do know its rude to keep visitors waiting "

"For your information nosey pants we were cleaning out the spare room because in a couple of days we will have a new roommate" I said knowing that the others will be pissed/happy to hear about Nessie, pissed because Maria's 'rules' and happy because they all loved Nessie .I saw the questioning looks on my friends face and put them out of their misery. "Nessie's moving in "I said and we proceed to tell them about the call from John and our discussion. Looking at their faces they were all pissed at how Nessie was being treated.

"Poor Nessie so what's the plan, Bella goes to chi-town gets Ness, deals with bitch face, comes back, Ness is going to do online courses? Causes if you want she can hang out at my store or Rose's shop" Alice said looking over at Rose who was nodding her head.

"Yeah that will help" said Edward "Bella's going to work from home a bit more and Ness and I can study together when I'm home but if she can be with you two when B and I are out that would help" So we spend the next couple of hours cleaning up and making plans over pizza and movies. It was planned that whenever Bella and I weren't home during the day she would go to Alice's or Rose's work and help out and do her school work in the offices and Jasper and Emmett would help Nessie with any school related problems and hang out with her after the school day was over. It was a good thing we all lived in the same apartment building it was too much of a stretch to help out.

As the plan came into place I thought of telling Dad and Sue about Nessie's pending arrival because one whenever they came to stay in Seattle they stayed with us and two Dad and Sue loved Nessie and third Sue loved helping people out. But I'll do that tomorrow when I called my boss and tell him I will be working from home for the next couple of days. I already know my boss will not mind because he loves me and he trust me because I have never let him down over the three years I have worked for him. Marcus my boss is even pushing me to write my own book.

Once the others went home Edward and I headed to bed and continue what we had started earlier and then fell into a good sleep.

The next morning was busy as we booked my plane tickets and I rang Marcus and Dad to explain what was going on. Sue promised to start knitting babies clothes but I pointed out we didn't know if Nessie was keeping the baby or not but she decided to make a blanket anyway. Marcus told me not to worry and I could work from home as long as needed as long as I came in for the weekly meetings.

Sunday passed quickly as Edward got ready for his Ob rotation which starts on Monday and I picked some clothing for my trip to Chicago. And before I knew it, it was Monday morning and time to bring Nessie home oh and deal with the Botox addict.

**So should I keep going? As you can see I re-found this story**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's Pov

As I boarding the plane to Chicago I send Edward off a text to tell him to have a good day and I would text him when I landed. As the plane took off I looked down at my left hand and saw my engagement ring it belonged to Edwards's paternal grandmother who left it to Edward in her will. Edward proposed to me a year ago when we were taking a walk around Lincoln Park in Chicago. Edward packed a picnic and we sat under a big old oak tree and Edward told me about a childhood picnic he had had in the same spot and I was one of his favourite memories of his parents and how in love they were.

*Flashback*

"My dad used to love this park, he came here as a child with his mom and dad and had picnics under this tree too "Edward laughed "Grandpa Masen courted Gran'ma under this tree and it's where he asked her for to be his wife " he smiled "she said yes of course cause everyone know us Masens are real catches " he took a deep breath and swallowed loudly "Dad wanted to propose here too so he bought mom here and was willing himself on when it started to piss down so they had to run back to the car , the next time he tried to propose moms water broke so as you know he wrote on one of Johns onesies 'Will you marry my daddy' and was down on one knee when she looked up " he smiled again his perfect lopsided grin

"She asked him what took as long didn't she "I asked. He laughed and nodded "I wish I got to meet your parents babe they sound so amazing from what you have told me"

"Yeah I wish you could of meet them too and grandpa and gran'ma. Boy dad and grandpa would of told me Charlie's gun would have been the least of my concern if I ever hurt you and mom and gran'ma they would of rang you every day with story ideas for you to write about" he said "Grandpa and gran'ma would of said it was destiny for us to be together just like them. We have the same initials as them grandpa is E.A.M the original while I'm the third and gran'ma was I.M.S too but Isabel May Smithson." Edward said softly "Did I ever tell you gran'ma kept a diary of her courtship with grandpa she wrote down everything they did together" Edward finished and started looking for something in the picnic basket and pulled out an old book "this is it "he said holding it out me "the ribbon is marking my favourite page" I open the page with the ribbon in it and saw the entry the handwriting was different on this page to the other more masculine looking

_July 2__nd__ 1948_

_Mia Bella _

_Would you do the honour of being my wife?_

_Yours Teddy Masen_

I looked the date and remember todays date was July 2nd 2008 . Sixty years since Edward's grandpa had proposed. I looked up at Edward to find him down on one knee holding an open ring box. My heart skipped a beat as I looked from the ring to his face and back again. "So will you "he said looking down at the diary entry "Would you do the honour of being my wife Bella ? "

I picked up the diary and pointed to the word written below 'Teddy's' entry.

_Yes_

I then placed the diary down and Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me will all his might but not before placing the ring on my finger.

*Flashback Ends*

After Edward proposed we packed up the picnic stuff and we made one stop on the way back to the hotel, we stopped off at the cemetery to see Edwards parents and grandparents. Their gravestones sat side by side two double headstones the final rest spots of Edward Sr and Isabel Masen and Edward Jr and Elizabeth Masen. The birthday dates may have been different but the death date was the same. Edward not only lost his mom and dad in the car crash but also his grandpa and gran'ma.

The airhostess bring round food bought me out of my thoughts about the proposal and I got out my laptop and started editing the story on was working on. The rest of the flight flow by and the plane was making its descent in O'Hare airport. Once the plane had decked in I grabbed my backpack , text Edward and made my way out of the plane and towards the rental car place to pick up the car. As I walked over I passed the luggage carousel I was glad I only had my backpack because it looked like a mad house over there. After collecting the car I plumed in John's address into the GPS and started off towards Edward's childhood home which now has where the she-devil presides.

I pulled up to the old fashion house which Edward loved ,turned off the car and took a deep breath to ready myself for what I was walking into. Making my way up to front door I knocked and prayed Maria or her children didn't open the door because I was ready to see their ugly mugs quite yet. I let out a sigh of relief when the door opened and on the other side was the beautiful face of Nessie.

"Bella "Nessie cried running into my arm and started to sob. I pulled her closer and rubbed her back as I felt the tear against my skin

"Oh Nessie baby" I said "I'm so sorry they are doing this to you. Don't worry we'll be home soon" I reassured her "sweetie go upsides and get your stuff and then we'll go ok" she nodded against my neck, let go and went upstairs .

"Close the door orang-utan the air conditioner is on" said a voice coming from the living room. I was now in the right frame of mind to abuse Maria so decided to go and look for her. I walked towards the living room to find a pregnant girl laying on the sofa who I guessed to be Lucy Carlos' girlfriend "who the fuck are you " she said when she saw me.

Before I could answer Carlos walked in holding a glass of what looks to be water "Oh that's Johns brothers misses , Becca or something "carlos said as he took a seat on the sofa

"it's Bella actually " I said "where your mother Carlos" but before he could answer she walked in

"So when are these two moving or is it three oh the one that's already born so four when do they move out Maria because that breaks your house rules" I asked "I'm sure your ex-husband would help to make them in"

"Why the fuck would we move out this is our house"I said the fat whale on the sofa. I heard Carlos tell Lucy to shut up which I was happy to not have to deal with her.

"Wheres John Maria I want to talk to him before I leave with Ness" I said "Oh and im sure Edward would love to hear about who is living in this house, remember he owns 50% of it and that they want to take over his room yeah he knows about that" before Maria could try and reply I heard the front door open and John walked in "Sup Johnnie Boy come on im sure your only child would love some help with her belongings and I bet she is happy to get out of a house where the dirt on the bottom of shoes get more respect do you know the little _puttana _over there calls sweet Nessie , orang-utan its referring to her hair colour I believe . I'm I right "I said looking over the sofa and saw Carlos nod.

I walked to the stair case to see Nessie coming with a bag. John and I helped Ness bring her bags and boxes which we would send to Seattle down and put them in my rental car. Now Nessie was all packed and ready to go all that was left was to talk to John.

**Please review I wanna know what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

"Ness, sweetie have you get anything you want in the car" I asked her as I walked back from my rental car

"Yeah I think so Bella "she smiled at me as she replied "I can't thank you and Edward enough for this, I'll miss dad but I'm so happy to be away from bitch-face and her spawn " I could help but laugh because bitch-face was one of Edwards favourite names for Maria

"Come on let's go talk to your dad and then go back a bite to eat somewhere before we fly home" I said as we walked back through the front door and up to John's office where he was waiting for us. Once we arrived in John's office we found him sitting nervously playing around with a stack of papers on his desk as he looked up I could see the sadness in his eyes

"You all packed and ready baby girl" John said softly to his daughter, Nessie nodded slowly, trying unsuccessfully to blink the tears out of her eyes "um here Bella this is for you and Edward its some of Nessie paperwork and the bank account details for the account I set up for you guys to help cover the cost of Nessie and the baby"

"Oh no John we didn't expect money or anything "I said quickly

"I know you didn't but I also know Edward is still in school and you are only beginning your working life and your planning the wedding too so the money is to help you guys cover the cost of another mouth to feed "John replied handing me over a big brown envelope which I placed into my bag "I'm so sorry baby girl I wish that you didn't have to go but I know you'll be happier with Edward and Bella and away from all the ugliness here"

" I know dad but I'm going to miss you so much maybe you can come visit after I have the baby as long as you don't bring her with you that is " Nessie said as the rubbed her slightly swollen belly which until now I hadn't even notice

"I will defiantly come and visit sweetheart" John said looking first at Nessie and then to a picture in this opened desk draw "your mother, hell my mother would be so disappointed in me right now for what I'm doing" neither Nessie or I could argue with him because we know it was true.

"Oh Daddy, mama will be happy I'm away safe from Maria and with Edward" Nessie replied slowly getting up and giving her dad a big hug "I'm ready to go now Bella"

" Ok sweets , just have one more thing to do" I said and with that I walked out of John's office when I heard a noise coming from Edward's old bedroom which was supposed to remain empty and only for his use so I walked and open the door and behind the door was the dirty crying baby in a cot. I turned around and looked at John and Nessie and they both looked back at me guiltily so I turned back around walked into Edward's bedroom and pulled the cot out and pick up a couple of Carlos and Lucy's belongings and placed them outside the door and then pulled the door closed and dig around in my bag for the room key Edward gave me before I left and locked the door and then walked over to the top of the staircase and shouted down "Carlos , the baby is awake" as I was walking back to John and Nessie I saw Lucy walking out of John and Maria's Bedroom holding something .

"What the fuck , why is the baby and my clothing in the hallway" she shouted as Carlos walked up the stair looking very confused and then something flashed across his face and I knew he knew what had happened so gave him a 'try me look'

"Lucy take the baby and ill move the stuff back into my room" he said walking towards the cot

"Back into your room? That's the new nursery for the babies" she snapped back which then caused Maria to come up stairs and see what was going on

"What is going on up here? Why is the cot in the hallway?" she fired off quickly to everybody

"Oh sorry Maria I just heard noise coming from Edwards room and though the baby must have been put there by accident so I moved him out of there , cause I know you know Edward's room wasn't to be used by your children " I said innocently as possible

"Who are you" Lucy said walking towards Edwards bedroom door holding the baby on her left hip and tried to turn the door handle but of course it didn't open , she looked confused and tried it again

"It's locked " I said as I spotted something coming out of her jean pocket a silver chain , a silver chain I recognised from a photo which Edward had placed on your apartment wall soon after moving in , the photo was of Maggie, John ,Nessie and himself soon before Maggie died , the silver chain belonged to Maggie , Elizabeth had given it to Maggie when her finger got too fat for her wedding ring during her pregnancy with Nessie ,the pattern of the chain was very identifiable so I know what I was almost automatically , I walked over towards John and Maria's bedroom and saw a jewellery box open on the box , Maggie's old jewellery box so I walked back over to Lucy and pulled the chain out of the pocket and handed it to John who now had a very confused look on his face

"What that's mine bitch, why the fuck are you taking my shit" Lucy yelled at me

"Your shit?" Nessie spoke for the first time in a while "that's my mom's necklace what else have you taken? Where the fuck did you find it "

"Vanessa that language is not allowed under my roof "Maria shouted at Nessie

"Not our roof Maria, its John and Edwards's roof" I said quickly "Answer Nessie's questions Lucy "

"What Maria said I could take anything I wanted out of this old jewellery box she found "Lucy replied

"What, Maria did you say that? Where did you find it?" John said

"What no I didn't" Maria started to say innocently

"Cut the shit Maria" I said "Lucy did you take anything else "she shook her head as I glared at her "Ness go and pick up the stuff on the bed we're taking it with us ok"

"Ok Bella "she said as she went into the master bedroom

"Oh that reminds me where is "I started as I walked over towards the antique case where most of Elizabeth's collection resides, I knew Maria loved showing them off so Edward asked me if I could bring some home, I opened up the case and picked out the two pieces Edward wanted and when I did I heard Maria gasp and was about to say something and I saw John give her a look. "Come on Ness let's go" I said and with that Nessie and I left the house.

"What are you hungry for Nessie" I asked as we got into the car

"Nachos" she said with the first smile I had seen on her face since I had arrived in Chicago

"Nachos it is then" I set in a Mexican restaurant address into the GPS and we were off. After we finished our Mexican meal we headed back to the airport so we could get everything ready to send Nessie's stuff back to Seattle .once everything was taken care of we made our way to the gate and relaxed before boarding the plane.

**Comment ,questions , suggestions please **


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

Once we were seated on the plane I turned to Nessie and asked her "Remind me why John is still with Maria, cause I'm very confused after seeing them today"

"The pre-nup , Maria will get 50% of everything if they just get divorced but if she is court cheating she gets nothing so dad is waiting to get evidence she is cheating" Nessie told me

"Oh I get ya " I said "so Ness, here is the plan for when we get back to Seattle , you are starting home schooling at least during your pregnancy if you wanna go back to school after the baby we'll discuss that later on, so home schooling I'll be working for home for the time being as long as I go to meetings I can be working from wherever ,you can study in with Edward if needed and if Edward and I are both out all day , Alice and Rose both said you can hang out at their works , and maybe earn some money working for them ,ummm anything else . oh yeah Emmett and Jasper are willing to help you out with any school work questions and if you get sick of Edward and I you can go visit Charlie and Sue for the weekend" I finished " sounds good? "

"Yeah Bella its sounds great , wow Dad only called you a couple of days ago , you two work quick don't you" she laugh

"So baby girl enlighten me how did we get here" I asked I was dying to know and I think she knew that.

"Um well ok there was this boy at school he was a senior and we met through a friend of mine who is dating his best friend so like a double date set up and so we went out and he said he would like to take me out again so we went out a couple more times and then I think he was getting sick of me not …."I could see her going red and looking embarrassed as she stopped talking

"He wanted sex or he would break up with you" I prompted her

"Yea and I really liked him Bella , so we you know a couple of times and then he was away from school for a bit visiting someone and when he came back he just ignored me and that when I found out about the baby when I was about 6 weeks but I was too scared to tell anyone , I told him like 2 weeks ago and he said it was not his baby and I cheated on him and I , and I thought I better tell dad before Nettie told him cause I thought he would tell everyone but he didn't and then he told Maria thinking it would be ok cause Carlos and Lucy have a baby in the house and have another one coming but she went nuts and tried to kick me out when dad was at work but dad came home and that when he rang you and Teddy" she finished softly . I couldn't help but smile at her calling Edward, Teddy cause that what she called him when she was little.

"Have you been to the doctors yet" I said

"Only once I went to planned parenthood just after I took the test to see it was true but I haven't seen the baby or anything yet" she whispered

"Well good thing Edward is doing his ob/gyn rotation at the moment he can find us the best doctor , Ok baby girl" I said she nodded as her eyes began to droop "you have a wee nap Nessie , ill wake you up before we land"

I spend the rest of the flight working on the latest manuscript I had to read and review when the flight attendant came round say we were landing soon I packed my stuff up and woke Nessie up. She still looked very tired so I made a metal note to book her a doctor's appointment as soon as possible just to make sure everything was ok with her and the baby. After we landed we made our way to baggage claim and collected our mountain of stuff, I couldn't help but laugh at us as we carefully made your way to my Audi and packed all the stuff into the backseat and boot before return the cart and making our way home.

The drive would take about 30 minutes so I told Ness go back to sleep and I would wake her up when we got home , before we left the airport I text Edward and told him we were back and were about to drive home and we would see him later after his late study group. The drive home was passed quickly and before I knew it I was pulling up into the parking garage, when I pulled into my parking spot I woke Nessie up and I tried to come up with an idea of how to get all Nessie's stuff up to the apartment and then I remembered the service trolley thingy which I found and Nessie and I loaded it up and made our way to the apartment

"Come on Ness I'll show you your room and you can have a wee sleep while I start dinner, Kay? I asked Nessie as I led her toward the room Edward and I had set up for her she just nodded as she climbed into the bed.

I left Nessie to sleep and started to unpack what I could mainly the items Edward asked me to pick up for him. After I finished I started prepping dinner a frozen mac and cheese which Sue had made last time she stayed which I put in the oven and started to make a salad once everything was prepped I started up my laptop and did some more work as I waited for Edward to come home.

I was so into my work I didn't hear Edward come in till he slammed the door I put my laptop down and glared at him "Nessie is asleep, shhh" I said

"Asleep is she ok?" Edward asked as he putted me into his arm and planted a kiss on my lips

"Yeah just sleepy I think but we need to book her a doctor's appointment very soon she wasn't seen anyone but the nurse who conformed her pregnancy "I told Edward and looked up at him and he lend in for another kiss just as the oven buzzer when off "dinners ready, go wake up Nessie, Nicely Edward" I warned him

I made my way to the kitchen and in the background I could hear Edward waking up Nessie way tickling her by the sounds of it .They made their way out to the kitchen as I laid everything out and told Nessie to help herself. The three of us fixed our plates and made our way to the living room to eat because the dinner table was currently covered in mine and Edwards work and study stuff.

"So Vanessa welcome to our home " Edward said very formally trying not to laugh " I have a couple of ground rules for you living here first rules you must bake me treats at least twice a week think of it as home economics class rule two always knock if the door is closed, you may not want to see what's on the other side " Edward said quickly losing his formal voice " your dad taught me that when I moved in with you guys , there are something's a boy never forgets and seeing my brother mid thrust is one of them"

"Edward yuck" Nessie shouted looking disgusted "as far as I'm concerned dad doesn't do that, ok"

"As far as am concerned you don't do that but that wee bump speaks differently" Edward said a little too sharply so I glared at him and put my dinner down on the coffee table so I would go comfort Nessie whose face dropped as Edward spoke and started to sob

"It's ok baby girl Edward didn't mean it like that you know what a fucking dickhead he is sometimes" I said as I hugged her and glared at Edward even hard "maybe you should tell him how this happened so he know the whole picture"

"I'm pretty sure I know what this happened Isabella" Edward said very matter of fact-ly

"Oh do you now Edward Anthony, go on enlighten me with your mind reading powers "I replied, he just looked at me and I looked back with a 'try me look'. He exhaled loudly and put his dinner down and made his way over to Nessie and I and knelt down by side her

"Oh baby girl what happened" Edward said softly

She told Edward to story she told me on the plane except there was a lot more tears this time and she added " I'm so sorry Edward I knew you would be disappointed in me , I'm so sorry I let you and everyone down" she finished as she burst into more tears

"Oh baby girl I'm so sorry that boy treated you like that , I wish I could of stop him and Nessie, Vanessa Eden Masen I am not disappointed in you I'm just upset this happened to you " Edward said softly seeing her died in the eye "Ness what do you wanna do with the baby , do you wanna keep it or are you thinking about adoption"

"I don't know, I mean if I find the right family maybe adoption but if not I'll keep it" she said softly " can I go to bed now I'm tired"

"Go ahead Nessie we'll see you in the morning but this convocation isn't over , we do need to have a really talk about you living here and the baby and what is happening back home ok" Edward said as Nessie got up, nodded and headed to her room.

"Come on bossy-ward bed time" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him to our room. I tucked him in know he had a busy day tomorrow and then tidied up the mainly uneaten dinner mess and then headed to bed myself but first I checked on Nessie who was curled up hugging a teddy bear. I did my nightly routine and then climbed into bed Edward must of sensed I was there because he rolled over and hugged me tightly as I fell asleep.

**Comment please on what you think and maybe what you think Nessie should do with the baby.**


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV

Buzz buzz buzz I rolled and gave Edward a push to wake him up and rolled over as he slammed his hand down on the alarm clock " Morning babe" he said sleepily give me a kiss and I was more than happy to deepen as I rolled on top of him, we did this at least once a week set the alarm to go off early so we could have some uninterrupted time together where work and school was forgotten about at least for a little while , Edward moved his hand to pull up the t shirt which I had worn to bed ,just as his hand reached the bottom to pull it off we heard the floor boards outside our room creak and we remembered we were not allow in the apartment and Nessie was awake , Edward groaned and I rolled off him , we both knew we couldn't have sex with Nessie awake and roaming around . Edward got out of bed and moved to the dresser to get his clothes for the day and that when we heard Nessie vomiting in the bathroom

"I'll go" I said pulling on some leggings which were on the floor and walking to the bathroom and saw Nessie hugging the toilet as she vomited, I knelt down beside her and rubbed her back softly "you feeling better now sweets "I asked as she sat back for the toilet and nodded "has it been like this every morning "I asked wondering if so how she had kept her pregnancy a secret for so long

"Nope it only start a couple of weeks ago actually "Nessie said softly as she got up and washed her mouth out and brushed her teeth

"Come on lets go to the living room so Edward can shower" I said leading Nessie to the living room sofa before heading to the kitchen to make Nessie some toast and to start the coffee maker, I could hear Edward in the shower and something told me Edwards shower would be a longer than normal shower and part of me wanted to go and join him but Nessie didn't need to witness that just quite yet so I potted around in the kitchen and made Edward his lunch which was a treat because most of the time we were both rushing in the morning and he had to grab food from the hospital café which he didn't enjoy. When the toast popped I put into a plate and handed it to Nessie, she smiled sweetly as she took it. I went back to the kitchen and finished making Edwards lunch and started to make some breakfast. I heard the water shut off in the bathroom and Edward moving around in the bathroom so I put his toast down and made sure the coffee was ready, man am I good to my man or what I thought. I took a seat next to Nessie and started to eat my breakfast and watch some early morning TV.

"Bell where are my work shoes" I heard Edward yell from the bedroom

"I don't know Edward where did you leave them yesterday "I yelled back as Nessie started to laugh

"Edward is as useless as dad isn't he" Nessie said between giggles

"Yeah he sure is Ness "I said getting up from the sofa and heading towards the bedroom and looking under the bed because Edward always kicks his shoes after he sits down on the bed and sure enough there they were so I pulled them out and handed them to him "here you go shit head" I said with a smile and made my way back to the sofa "Oh and your toast popped" I added. And then sat back down on the sofa I saw Nessie was giggling to herself

"Shit head "she said and started giggling again

"Well he is a shit head, he likes to think he's a smart people 'Bella I'm almost a doctor' "I asked imitating him "I usually reply smart people remember where their shoes are especially when they take them after and leave them in the same spot every night" I said with a smile as he walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen

"Ness you better watch out because Bella is mean, you laugh now but you wait you'll get a pregnancy brain and forget stuff and she will be mean to you too" Edward said with a serious voice

"What's your excess then "she asked

"I'm too smart to remember minor things "he replied with a straight face and then smiled and laughed

"So what's the plan today "Edward asked as he sat down with his breakfast

Nessie looked at me so I replied "um probably just unpack and make an OBGYN appointment for later on in the week"

"Fun fun "Edward replied

"Not everyone is learning how to be a doctor, Edward "Nessie said

Edward just laughed and finished his breakfast , then collected his stuff for work and his lunch and came back to the living room kissed Nessie on the top of the head and kissing me quickly on the lips and then he was out the door and off to the hospital.

"So I'm going to have a shower and then ring the doctors to make an appointment then do you wanna start unpacking" I asked Nessie , she nodded and smiled so I made my way first to the bedroom to get some clothes and then to the bathroom to shower . Once I finished I dried my hair and put on my make-up and checked on Nessie, who was still watching the TV.

I pulled out my day planner which was where the number for my downstairs doctor was located I laughed as I read what was written above the number, Rose had been the one who gave me the number and it said 'Bella does not want another pregnancy scare so she is getting a metal thingy put inside her to stop Eddies sperm from swimming'. I laughed again imagining what Edward expression would be if he saw it and then I dial the number

"Hello you have reached the Offices of Dr Cullen, how may I help you today" a southern accent said

"Hello I would like to make an appointment with Dr Cullen for my niece; she is four months pregnant and need a doctor to oversee her pregnancy "I said

"Ok, yep and when were hoping for an appointment dear" the lady said

"Well anytime she can fit us in really" I replied

"Ok Dr Cullen has had a cancellation so there is a space today at 11 am at her clinic in the hospital does that sound ok" she asked

I looked up at the clock and saw it was 9:30 now so we had time "yes thank you that sounds good actually"

"Ok dear If you came in a bit earlier to fill in some form, oh what's the name of your niece" she asked

"Yep, the name is Vanessa Masen "I replied

"And your name dear, Dr Cullen likes to know who referred the patient to her "She said

"Oh my name is Bella Swan" I said

"Ok thank you dear, we'll be seeing you and Miss Masen shortly before 11 today. Bye" she said before hanging up

"Ness" I called "I got you a doctor's appointment for 11 today so get your ass into gear". I heard her get up from the sofa and make her way to her room and then the shower. I potted around cleaning up the kitchen and then powered up my laptop and started working on my current manuscript and waited for Nessie to get ready.

"Bella do I look ok "Nessie said as she walked into the living room where I was. She was wearing a knee length skirt which looked quite old and a blouse which could be mistaken for a school uniform blouse "it's all I have that fits" she whispered sadly

"Come on "I said leading Nessie to the bedroom and I opened the closet up and pulled out a couple of items and handed them to Nessie "the skirt looks ok but try on one of these tops" .she quickly unbuttoned the blouse and pulled on one of the loose fitting tops I handed her "that looks better Ness and I'll call Alice and ask her to get some maternity clothes for you, she has some at her shop"

"Bella I can't afford clothes from Alice's shop, it's too expensive "she replied softly

"Who said you were paying, I have lots of store credit" I said smiling at her and giving her a big hug to comfort her "come on we better be going cause there's paper work to fill out". She nodded and we made our way to the car

I found a park near the hospital and we navigated our way through the hospital up to where Dr Cullen's office was located. We made our way up to the reception desk "Vanessa Masen to see Dr Cullen "I said to the receptionist

"Oh Hello again Dear" the lady said and I recognised her from the phone call earlier this morning "here's the paperwork for Miss Masen to fill out" I added handing over a clip board with papers and a pen attached

We took a sit and Nessie started to fill out the paper work asking me a couple question as she went when something confused her. When she finished she took it back to the receptionist, who said the nurse would be out soon for her.

"Vanessa Masen" a nurse said we both looked up from the magazine we were reading and Nessie grabbed my hand tightly as we followed the nurse back to the exam room. "Now Miss Masen , Dr Cullen has medical students with her today would you be ok with her brings them in or maybe just one of them to just watch Dr Cullen does " the nurse who's name badge said Jessica said

"Yeah that's ok but just one ok "Nessie said nervously

"That's ok sweetheart " she said softly "if you can put this on " she handed Nessie a hospital gown and pointed her to the bathroom "oh and pee in this " she added handing Nessie a wee cup "and then come back out " when Nessie left she turned to me and said "Big sister? "

"Nope close, almost auntie but she feels like a little sister to me and my fiancé, his her uncle and she just came to leave with us after her stepmom basically kicked her out:" I said to Jessica

"Oh the poor thing, I'll be back in a minute, I'll tell Dr Cullen just one medical student "she said with a smile and left. Nessie came back out of the bathroom and placed her pee cup down on the bench and took a seat on the exam table

"You ok "I asked her

"Nervous "she replied "I've never been to this type of doctor before"

"Don't worry Ness , Dr Cullen is really nice , she's mine and Rose and Alice's doctor and you know Rose , she likes only the best " I said smiling

Jessica entered the room again followed by Dr Cullen "Hello Vanessa ,I'm Dr Esme Cullen , it's nice to meet you and this is a medical student I have with me today" Dr Cullen said as the Medical student walked in. Both Nessie and My eyes widened at who it was….

**Hey Guys sorry about the delay exams and assignments come first let me know what you think and whether you think Nessie should keep the baby or not **


End file.
